User talk:RemosPendragon
Remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Also, please add a heading to your messages. Archives :Archive 1 1 I have no clue how to code, so I think it would be best if I didn't try to make an infobox. AmyTheStray (talk) 10:27, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh, thanks :) honestly the Space Marine infobox could use a little work too. AmyTheStray (talk) 10:56, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and maybe the text could be centred. It looks so awkward off to the side AmyTheStray (talk) 11:01, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Remos, I'm confused. What is wrong with the Infobox on 'Black Suns Crusade' and how do I fix it? Did I use the wrong box again or what? Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:49, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Remos, do you know why my infobox images are disappearing?Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:39, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Good call. It turns out the updated boxes want the word 'File' capitalized so an easy fix. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:02, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Remos, I was trying to Archive my talk page. Like a noob, I made a redundant page. Could you please delete the following: Talk:Algrim Whitefang/Archive2 (The one without the redirect) Thanks! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 02:25, January 6, 2016 (PST) Hello Remos! Thank you for your quick response to my newest and very first article, it is well apreciated. And indeed! Most stories would do well with a proper introduction, but one cannot deny the effect of 'sudden entrance' when used correctly. It's a story device best left to the whim of writers. :D Nathaniel Death (talk) 09:12, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Non-canon compliance: Hey Remos I have removed any mention of the lost and traitor legions on the Mortarchs Serpentia, if I could please have the tag removed, I would be much obliged. Zeph gm (talk) 12:35, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Custom Game Concept Rules have been updated to make it clear the concept is banned under the "No Custom Rules" section. --Imposter101 (talk) 23:10, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Yo Remos, saw your quality check on my Valkyura Warpschild page. Proofreading is required yeah ill get right on that. Whats up with the font thing? I dont ever remembing shifting any font aside from bolding and italicizing a couple things, what exactly is the issue and how do I change it because if I dont know how I did it I sure as hell wont know how to undo it. Zeph gm (talk) 07:19, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey Remos. Thanks for giving my article a look over. I`ll fix up the problems asap. Cpt.Bzorp! Cpt. Bzorp! (talk) 01:30, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey Remos, proofread and code free on Valkyura Warpschild, just letting you know so i can have that orange banner of doom removed. Zeph gm (talk) 06:09, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Good question. What are the chances of anybody wanting to add non militant orders sororitas? I've invented a few but they're on sector pages.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:38, April 17, 2016 (UTC) I like it. Lesser Orders it is. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:08, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Remos, why did you delete my images of the Ashkelun and Nebroel gates? Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:46, May 18, 2016 (UTC) can you remind me once again which planets the Blackwater Rifles and Akoni 3rd Drop Infantry would have a part in the battles for? I see you've been working on the Crusade a bit more, need to edit my units involved accordingly.BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:01, June 12, 2016 (UTC) they're part of the theater 3 correct? I can do the detail work regarding them, based on what you write, I just need to know where to look.BrowncoatMando (talk) 20:11, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Good Evening Sir. I humbly request you to please if you may, restore the deleted Silver Knights fanon, im sorry that its been blanked, it was purely an accident and i was planning to restore it myself this time by undoing it somehow or asking for help, again, i was proofreading it and editing when internet connection in my place came to a bit off on the bad side and also i was stucked out because of a blackout. im sorry for all this trouble but i really wish if you may, to restore such article. thank you very much sir. SilveredKnight (talk) 11:00, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your help sir :D SilveredKnight (talk) 18:57, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey, i was wondering if you could check my recent article the Blood Reapers and hopefully remove the stub mark or tell me where the issues are so i can sort them out thanks Emperorschosen (talk) 22:41, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Seems fair. KhalaelMy Talk 11:51, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey, thanks for notifying me about the Bullfrog issue, I completely forgot that article existed. ND999 (talk) 16:27, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Cheers for the heads up bud. Hopefully I changed everything accordingly. -- Solomus Blackwing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 23:06, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Vermillion had some thoughts regarding Vermillion(crusade for nightshores): Vermillion is a gas giant named for the color it happens to be- 57 moons 22 of which are inhabited and taken together form the "Vermillion Star League" ruled over by the "Pentarchy"- an oligarchy of 5 people chosen from the same families since the start of the League. due to the nature of their geography they are a massive naval and industrial power, the uninhabited moons provide a LOT of raw material for them to build with. due to their easy access to gas they field mostly plasma based weapons, including large cannons, easily capable of killing Imperial ships.BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:22, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Figured the Star League was human, don't have all the details figured out just yet. BrowncoatMando (talk) 15:36, June 30, 2016 (UTC) For the Star League- thinking the first 5 members of the Pentarchy were an alliance of human mercenaries and pirates who took over the system either pre-Imperium or when the Imperium lost control of the area eventually just stayed in power, everyone they rule sort of forgot the Imperium and the Emperor and willing to fight to stay as they are. (need more details yet but that's what I've got so far)BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:00, July 2, 2016 (UTC) while most of my ideas regarding Vermillion aren't going to work based on what you've written already, with your permission I would like to add a few of them to the page and edit mine accordingly, Vermillion- descended from pirates and renegades, planetary defenses are built around pre-heresy ships(the centerpiece is a heavy cruiser squadron) and the underground cities. I'll also clean up the rough edges(gramatically etc.) regarding that part of The Crusade BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:54, July 4, 2016 (UTC) You have my permission to edit the units I gave you(the Crusade parts) if you feel the need to.BrowncoatMando (talk) 14:44, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello there! You maybe me as the idiot who tried to start a space marine chapter with no knowledge of them or you may not. Either way I was indeed the idiot who tried to start a space marine chapter with no knowledge of them. Since then I tried to re-create it and left my computer on sleep mode so that I didn't have to save and I could spend days on end without feeling pressure to upload a better page whilst also doing research. So I got about half way through it after 3 days and decided I'd done enough to save it and being the idiot I am accidentally closed it as I had like 12 other tabs open and lost all my work. Which is annoying as it actually sounded good and not stupid this time, to the point I feel the embarrasment of my last attempt, even more so than I did at the time. I'm going on holiday soon and plan to use that time to write up everything on paper before uploading it here all at once and I believe I can do it good! Hopefully... Anyways some questions I still had left unanswered because of course I hadn't saved it so there was no feedback. So these questions are as follows: I decided to have my chapter based on Ceres as that is my favourite dwarf planet, lucky for me there was no chapter already based there. Problem there is no information I can find as to what is there and so the question becomes what is it like on Ceres in the WH40k universe and/or what information can I make up about it? Another question was about The Beheading as I had a back story as to my chapter's founding surrounding that however again I can find little information on it. And I was wondering specifically about the time taken/response from The Dark Angels in restoring peace to Terra? As ordered by the leader of The Ultramarines at the time. This idea was originally in my revival of my chapter, however I was wondering what laws surround having an Imperial Knight House as an alliance or perhaps even the creation of my own Imperial Knight House and basing it on Ceres also. Would this then potentially allow my chapter access to an Imperial Knight? Without trying to over-power my chapter of course. Kept their numbers lower on purpose to stop them from being over-powered and by the way they are different from last time completely so they are not over-powered at all this time. My logic is that the Imperial Knights love war and natrually not a lot of war will occur on Ceres given it is so close to Terra, so they may lend the use of Imperial Knights to my faction, similar to how the Blood Ravens have use of Lady Soleria in the new Dawn of War game. Cheers, MitchmusTheGreat (talk) 09:59, July 13, 2016 (UTC) hey remos ineed to ask your opinion. im writing a heresy blackshields force and was wondering what section i should put it in when i upload. mikeMichael50 (talk) 17:52, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Alright I'll do that at some point, thanks for the advice and help. And it's ok, hope you enjoy your holiday! :) MitchmusTheGreat (talk) 08:50, July 16, 2016 (UTC) I would like to apologize for breaking the rules and ignoring the warning I was given, I didn't read the image policiy before creating the page. I am sorry for that. I am also sorry for not reading the warning before continuing to edit the page. Sometimes things just slip my mind. It didn't occur to me that the message from you might be a warning. I kind of thought it was just a welcome to the wiki message. Once again I would like to apologize. From Wolf3000 Hey, can you check the Emperor's Chosen page. I think I got the issues im not sure though so can you check please Emperorschosen (talk) 02:06, July 24, 2016 (UTC)